Avoidance Leads To Trouble
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Sequel to Survey. 5 months have passed since the weird survey and the sex between Thorin and Bilbo. But now Thorin started to avoid Bilbo. The little student tried to make Thorin notice. How? By seduction of course!


**Sequel to Survey! I recommend reading that first. Also, this was inspired by another Attack on Titan fanfic! Thanks for the reviews from Survey by the way!**

**Thilbo Bagginshield**

**Warning: Swearing and Seducing Bilbo, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Avoidance Leads To Trouble**

**5 Months Later**

Bilbo grumbled in his desk chair when Thorin, once again, didn't call on him to answer a question. This has been going on for a while. Since he did the survey, and had sex with Thorin, the teacher started to ignore him. Bilbo tried everything to gain Thorin's attention, but he always avoided him.

_Ring!_

"Class dismiss," Thorin called out. Bilbo waited for every student to walk out of the door before approaching the teacher.

"What the fuck, Thorin! What's wrong," Bilbo glared.

"Mr. Baggins, watch your language and you should never call a teacher by their first name," then Thorin left.

Bilbo pouted. Maybe Bofur will help him.

"Bofur!"

One of best friends, Bofur, waved at Bilbo encouraging him to come over. Bilbo stood in front of his friend, panting from the running he did.

"How's it going Bilbo?"

"B-Bofur...remember when I-I told you I liked a teacher here?"

Bofur nodded. "What about it?"

Bilbo face flushed in anger and his hands curled into fists. "That bastard started to ignore me! I tried everything to make him notice me, but it never worked! Can you help, please?"

Bofur hummed and leaned against the wall behind him. "I bet you didn't try everything."

"Oh?"

Bofur face turned dark and he started to grin real big. "Seduction!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Bilbo stood out of his history class, breathing in and out by being nervous. He never seduced anyone before, well, probably just to get what he wants, but this is much different. Seduction will make Thorin explain what's going on. Bilbo grinned.

"Avoidance leads to trouble, Thorin," he whispered before walking into the classroom.

Thorin was leaning against his desk, looking through a history book waiting for class to start. Only about ten students were in the classroom.

'Perfect. No one will notice then,' Bilbo thought. He walked past Thorin, swaying his hips back and forth, brushing his fingers on Thorin's left leg. Thorin gasped, causing Bilbo to smirk. He got a response from him finally.

Thorin averted his attention (finally) to Bilbo, gritting his teeth. Bilbo shrugged and mouthed "What's wrong?", before sitting his seat.

_Ring!_

Thorin sighed and set the book down on his desk. "Ok class. Let's get started."

History class was Bilbo's favorite class from along. But now it got even better. During the whole lesson, Bilbo was shifting in his seat, his hands in the middle of his legs. Thorin asked if he had to go to the bathroom but Bilbo said,

"Not at all. I'm just..very...cold and need to warm up." That got Thorin blushing.

After that, Bilbo started to bite his bottom lip and un-bottom his shirt a little.

"Mr. Baggins, I thought you said you were cold," Thorin slowly said, watching Bilbo.

"Well, now I'm so hot Mr. Oakenshield." Thorin nodded fast.

Next, Bilbo was combing back his hair with his fingers, watching Thorin intensely. He sighed and bit his pencil, moving it around his mouth a little. Thorin stared at the boy the whole time, the other students, confused.

_Ring!_

"C-Class dismiss. Mr. Baggins, please stay after." Bilbo grinned at the 'please'.

After the other students got out, Thorin speed-walked towards Bilbo, pushing him up against the wall. "What do you think you are doing, little one?!"

Bilbo hummed. "So, did it work Thorin? Are you going to tell what's wrong or do I have to do more," Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist.

"What are you talking about Mr. Baggins?"

"You arse! Why are you avoiding me?! After what we did together, you started to avoid me... Are you ashamed?"

"Oh Bilbo. I'm not ashamed at all. I'm just worried. You are young while I am very much older than you. I want you to like someone your own age. Like your friend, Bofur."

_Silence_

Bilbo laughed hysterically. He wrapped his legs even tighter around Thorin's waist, his arms around his neck playing with the long hair. "Thorin Oakenshield, why in the hell would I do that! I like you Thorin! I don't care about your age at all, besides didn't your survey ask me if I like older people? Of course I do!"

Thorin smiled. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry. But you are going to be punish for those things you did."

Bilbo gulped. The trouble lead back to him.

Thorin pulled down his trousers and did the same to Bilbo's. He quickly licked three fingers and pressed them against Bilbo's exposed entrance. He pressed all of the in at once, receiving a long moan from Bilbo. Thorin moved his fingers in and out hitting the prostate every time.

After that, he pulled them out and pressed his hard cock against the entrance, rubbing it back and forth.

"Oh god, Thorin," Bilbo gasped and held on tighter. "Please hurry! I missed you for the past five months!"

Thorin grinned and grasped Bilbo's ass, smacking them. "I rather wait for a little longer," he said before kissing Bilbo. Their lips moved together, their tongues swirled around each other's, a string of saliva still connected when they pulled away.

"Alright, here we go," Thorin pushed in. Bilbo basically screamed in delight. Soft slippery and skin smacking skin filled the classroom. Good thing school was over or the whole school can hear them.

"Thorin, I'm getting close!"

"Me too."

Thorin pressed up against Bilbo even tighter, his lower chest rubbing Bilbo's hard member deliciously. They moved together for a little longer until they came together. The two lovers panted harshly, coming down from their satisfied sex-highs. Thorin pulled out of Bilbo, Bilbo sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Bilbo Baggins, avoidance does lead to trouble. But it can always come right back to you," Thorin smirked. Bilbo pouted but then smirked.

* * *

**The End**

**Like? Hate? Tell Me!**


End file.
